Imortality's curse
by Des Kostan0127
Summary: Josef had to return Mick to save Beth but there is a small problem when you return someone....


I love making Mick and Josef Slashes!!!! Okay this is what happened I was listening to Lonestar and thinking about Moonlight and just so happened to be going through my Jason Dohring and Alex O'Loughin so I came up with this….Enjoy……..P.S. This is for Silvanelf….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immortality's curse

It's been three weeks since Mick begged Josef to return him to save _his_ Beth, and it's been one week since Mick kissed Josef.

Mick sat at his table drinking a glass of A- until there was a knock at the door and he ignored it as he scented the air he smelled the power of his ancient sire's essence. Mick felt the breath in his throat hitch as he inhaled the delightful scent of Josef, which to Mick always smelled like blood, roses, and warm vanilla. Mick could hear Josef's MP3 player blasting Shania Twain's Love gets me every time and Josef singing along with it as he walked up the stairs. There was something really wrong with that to Mick, Josef normally doesn't take the stairs and Josef doesn't listen to Shania Twain without a reason. Mick sat there entranced by Josef's singing and the passion he felt from him, so Mick sat there and sang along silently along with Josef.

_Life was going great, love gonna have to wait._

_I was in no hurry, and had no worries._

_Stayin single was the plan, didn't need a steady man._

_I had it covered, till I discovered that love get me every time._

_My heart changes my mind. Dawg garn gone and done it. Gone and gone it._

_I guess I fell in love. It must have the way he walk or his sweet, sweet talk._

Mick stopped as he heard Josef got to the hallway. Mick got up and started walking toward the door when he heard Josef knocking at the door and turning off his MP3 player.

"Mick I need to talk to you open up." Josef still smiling that he knew Mick was singing along with him.

Mick opened the door and motioned for Josef to come in." Good morning to you to." Mick laughed a little to hide the lust and desire he had for Josef.

"Put on a god damn shirt I need to explain something to you." Josef closed his eyes held the bridges of his nose as if he was getting a headache.

Mick grabbed a shirt from the chair and put it on and he noticed Josef was looking at him with lust and desire when he thought Mick didn't see him. "So shoot Josef, what's so damn important that you have come over and explain right away?"

"The reason why you kissed…" Josef was cut off by Mick's lips seeking heated contact. He didn't have the time to do anything then Mick threw him onto the couch and jumped on him kissing him again. Josef didn't realize that Mick threw him on top of the remote for the stereo as it suddenly Lonestar's Amazed started playing.

_Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take._

_Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away._

_I never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do baby I'm amazed by you._

_Mick pushed Josef harder into the couch and slipped his tongue into Josef's mouth. Mick grabbed Josef's shirt and clawed at the button finally ripping his shirt off as Josef did the same to Mick, Mick stated lightly nipping at Josef's neck Josef flipped Mick off of him and Mick took him with him they hit the floor with a big thud. Josef landed onto and took the opportunity to pin Mick to the floor with one hand as the other tugged at Mick's belt and unbuttoning his pants. Josef leaned down and kissed Mick one more before he tore off Mick's pants then let go off Mick's hands so he could do the same until they were completely naked._

_Mick pulled Josef down and passionately kissed him letting their bare skin touch. Mick's tongue slipped into Josef's mouth running it over his fangs teasing them to come out. As he did so Mick could feel Josef's fangs lengthen painfully. _

_Josef gently bit Mick's lower lip and sucked greedily at the blood that flowed out of the slowly healing punctured skin._

_Mick moaned as Josef ran his tongue over Mick's fangs tasting the blood in each others mouth. They were of the same blood now their connection was strong but even stronger was they fed from each other. Mick couldn't help but think that he never felt such strong emotions he never had such a strong connection with Coraline. But Mick didn't want to think about her right now, he was with his sire the one person that always made him feel complete. _

_Josef grabbed Mick's erection with enough pressure to drive Mick into a half frenzied state on the brink of his release. Josef leaned in and kissed Mick again as he felt Mick's hand reached down and encircle his erection and slowly pumping him trying to draw out the pleasure. Josef moaned into Mick's mouth as he slid his tongue into his mouth._

"_Oh god Josef don't stop." Mick moaned as Josef increased his pace in turn making Mick increase his speed._

_Mick found himself falling into an abyss of pleasure with Josef not far behind. He also had a desperate urge to bite something so he roughly sank his fangs into Josef neck sucking hungrily at Josef's blood._

_Josef Bit into Mick's neck riding out the waves of pleasure thinking about how Mick tasted to him._

_They were spent lying there in each others arms until their breathing went back to a normal rate for a vampire._

"_Mick as I started to say before you tackled me the reason you kissed me and the reason this just happened was because of me returning you . The feelings you have right now are because of the bond we share."_

"_How long does this last?" Mick raised his eyebrow questionly at Josef think to himself that he hoped Josef would had said never._

"_A year." Josef looked at Mick and quietly thought to him "At least for you…"_

_They stayed that way for a few moments until they heard a knock at the door._

"_Fuck." Mick hissed as he was still coming down from his orgasm._

"_I'll get it." Josef said with a smiled as he leaned in and kissed Mick once more. Josef grabbed his pants and put them on. Walking to the door and opened it._

"_Hello Josef are you having a no shirt party without me now?" Coraline smiled as she brushed past Josef by then Mick had his pants on._

_Josef shut the door and looked at her confused. "How the hell did you escape from Lance?"_

_Coraline didn't answer Josef and over to Mick. "Hello husband of mine what have you been doing lately?" She flashed a big grin and look at Josef for a moment._

"_Coraline?!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well I hope you enjoyed Bye!!!!_


End file.
